Hiding Khabib
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/ Nurmagomedov Fanfiction. Escaping from Russia, Khabib Trains and Dates Nick Diaz in the UFC.


**_A/N_**: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Very Disturbing scenes.

* * *

><p>This story is<em><strong> Completely Fictional<strong>_

* * *

><p>He'd always been Sporty as a child. Living where they lived. In a middle-class rural area in Russia. Khabib Nurmagomedov didn't really have anything better to do. It was sport or nothing. Luckily, all of his friends where the same.<p>

Growing up. His Father tried to keep him away from Television and the Internet. Khabib and his friends would play Soccer outside. Dodgeball, and playful kick-boxing until their Parents called them in.

* * *

><p>Khabib lived a pretty normal run of the mill life. After high School he studied Economics at University. He came back found out his friends were doing Kick-Boxing in Real-life. Having <strong><em>Sambo<em>** as a job. It was amazing to him. Khabib wanted to learn too. His Father was a Sambo champion. Maybe one day, he could be the same.

* * *

><p>From then on his Economic Studies became a thing of the past. He trained and focused on MMA Training everyday. His Dad would wake him up at Four O'clock every morning. They would go to the Gym together. Khabib would help out at his Dad's Sambo Seminars. His Dad was his Training Partner most of the time.<p>

When Khabib was doing international MMA events full time. His Mom and Dad separated. His Father was called Abdulmanapovich. But every one called him Abdul for short. Khabib didn't know how his Dad really felt about the Separation. All Abdul said, was that his Mother "Needed space" Then he changed the subject.

* * *

><p>Father and Son became closer. Now that they were alone. There were times when Khabib would get up to train, Khabib would realise that his Father had slept by his side. He didn't mind his Father sleeping with him on the bed. There was no harm in that. Not complaining was the least that Khabib could do.<p>

Occasionally Khabib would wake up with Abdul's hand around his waist or Abdul's hand against his ass. On a particularly testing day of Training. Khabib dumped his bag on the floor and went upstairs to his room. Abdul was already in there. It was weird because it wasn't Bed-Time. Khabib went to the Bathroom. He splashed water over his face and thought over what he was going say.

* * *

><p>He went back in his room. He was shocked when he found his Dad was already standing. Walking towards him.<p>

"How was training?" Abdul asked.

Before Khabib had time to react, Abdul's palm was over his son's crotch. Stroking him. Startled, Khabib quickly stepped backwards. His back hit the cabinet. He wobbled. It hurt to stay upright. But he did. He hopped out into the landing and shut his bedroom door. Khabib hastily went down the stairs. He slept downstairs from that point on.

* * *

><p>They never talked about it. How could Khabib bring it up? A week later, Khabib was up early, bathing. Abdul came in. Khabib didn't freak out. His Dad often came in to use the Bathroom. Or to Wash his son's back. Abdul nodded at him, and Khabib nodded back. Abdul reached for the flannel. He bent his son's head back and scrubbed his back with the flannel.<p>

"Oww" Khabib whined.

"Stop that" Abdul said. He cleaned his son's lower back. Khabib was leaning forward, looking at the Bright orange sponge in the right hand corner of the tub. Abdul had been talking about negotiations with the UFC and Khabib couldn't stop thinking about it. He was thinking about fighting in the Octagon, when his Dad's finger-tips pressed into Khabib's thigh.

* * *

><p>It gave Khabib a more sickening feeling than the last time. Confused, Khabib lashed out. Abdul fell back onto the tiles. Khabib got out of the bath. He went to his room. He pulled on a Red T-shirt and Stripped Boxer shorts. He heard the clatter of the letter box. He ran downstairs and spread the mail out. He saw the <strong><em>Zuffa<em>** Marked letter and opened it.

It was an acceptance letter...

* * *

><p>Khabib Nurmagomedov was officially fighting in the <strong><em>UFC<em>**.


End file.
